Amigone
by BE-A-TLE
Summary: Well Well, Its the continuation from Lost


Disclaimer- Not Mine, Song belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls.  
  
Author Notes-Takes place after Lost. Thanks to Maureen who finally got me to settle on this song. Thanks kiddo.   
  
Amigone  
  
Every time you point your finger  
3 more point right back at you  
I'm not sayin' that it's something wrong with life  
'Cause that's a sad excuse  
************************************************  
It had been several days since Jamie had gone catatonic, and there had been little to no change at all. When Alex told the EMTs, the original reaction had been shock, and then sorrow. They all took turns staying with him. Today Caitie and Hank were both there. Since Caitie was there, Hank could have gone home, or Vice Versa, but neither one was willing to leave. The TV was on and Jamie stared blankly at it. Caitie smiled and sat down carefully next to him draping her arm across his shoulders.  
  
"Hi Jamie, can you see what's going on?" There was no reply, and she proceeded to explain what was happening on the screen. Hank smiled slightly at what was happening as he went back to scanning the book he was holding. " Um, Hank?" Hank looked up at Caitie's call, Jamie has suddenly stiffened and she looked at him questionly. Then glancing at the TV, he realized why.  
  
"Turn it off." He snapped and she quickly obliged. On the screen had been a commercial for a flower shop that showed a young man bringing flowers to his ill feeling mother. Staring emptily at the black screen Jamie had slumped. Caitie chewed on her lip slowly.  
  
"Hank?" He glanced up at her again. "Do you think we'll ever get him back?" Hank stared back at her sadly and could only shrug pathetically in reply.  
  
************************************************  
An age old game of rat and mouse  
Chasin' us from house to house  
I'm not sayin' that it's something wrong with you  
It's wrong with me as well  
*************************************************  
  
"How is he today?" Alex asked as he sat with Peter.  
  
"No better."  
  
"No worse either." Alex countered.  
  
"I just want to know what it was that sent him over the edge. Was it something I did?"  
  
"Peter, blaming yourself for this isn't going to help bring him out of it." Alex said, regarding the younger man with kind eyes. "Jamie, for whatever reason, felt he couldn't handle it anymore, and he's taken refuge in himself." Peter looked miserably up at him.  
  
"But what made him so distraught he couldn't come to me for help?!"  
  
"I can't answer you that." Alex paused for a moment. "Did anything happen with you two before he went catatonic?" And Peter scrunched up his face in thought.  
  
"No, after the suicidal thoughts I kept a eye on him, but-" Peter suddenly faltered and went ashen.  
  
"Peter?" Alex asked in concern reaching out and touching his shoulder gently.  
  
"Its my fault, oh god...."  
  
*************************************************  
Are you alive  
Amigone   
Miracles gone wrong  
*************************************************  
  
Hank had to go on call, so only Caitie remained. To her knowledge, Peter had gone out to see Alex who had been checking on Jamie frequently. She watched as Jamie, who had been sitting at a desk, painstakingly picked up a pencil and began to what looked like, scribble on a sheet of paper. knitting her eyebrows together she ventured forward. Her breath caught in her chest as she realized what he was drawing. It wasn't just scribbles, He had painstakingly drawn his mother. He put the pencil down and once more sat staring blankly out in front of him. Caitie's heart beat so hard in her chest it was almost jarring. Hope suddenly reared up, She looked over at Jamie. He was still in there, and he was fighting.  
  
*************************************************  
Is it too late to call and tell you to be strong  
Are you alive  
Amigone  
**************************************************  
  
The three EMTs sat sullenly. No calls came in, and though it looked like they were studying, all thoughts were on Jamie and the situation at hand. Tyler finally threw down his pencil in annoyance. Val and Hank looked up mildly.  
  
"Do you think its our fault?" Hank blinked in surprise.  
  
"Tyler..." Val started.  
  
"No, I mean, we haven't exactly been there for him. We ignored him, and then we got angry because when we did decide we should help him, He didn't want our help. I don't think I would have wanted our help either, we waited so long. During one of the roughest points in his life, we just left him hanging."  
  
"I don't think it would have pushed him over the edge." Val replied.  
  
"But I'm sure it helped." Tyler fired back. The three sat in silence before Hank gave a shuddering sigh and stood up.  
  
"I'm going to stock supplies." Val and Tyler merely watched as he made his get away. The two glanced at each other briefly before breaking eye contact and slipping back into silence.  
  
**************************************************  
Miracles gone wrong  
Was the poison in our blood there all along  
Amigone  
***************************************************  
  
"Peter....." Alex began.  
  
"No, Oh my God, I figured it out, It IS my fault!"  
  
"Peter I'm sure..."  
  
"Shut up and I'll explain!" The young man seemed so distraught Alex ignored being told to shut up. He nodded encouragingly. "I- I mean the night before he apparently went Catatonic, I thought he was asleep, I uh, I guess I was wrong.....I didn't....."  
  
"Peter, calm down and try it again." Alex said patiently.  
  
"I was on the phone with a relative and they were asking if Jamie was doing any better. When I told them no, they asked what I was going to do about it. I had considered it, but I'm not sure why I told them I would, maybe it was to get them off the phone, but I thought he was asleep, I never thought he'd hear me or that it would push him so far!" Peter was growing even more distressed.  
  
"What did you say Peter?"  
  
"I said I would send him to the Glory Institution....." Alex chewed his lower lip.   
  
"I wouldn't expect that to be enough to send Jamie over...."  
  
"Its just....I'd been noticing Jamie had been a little more....I don't know, close to me since his suicide thought." Alex nodded.  
  
"You were like his life saving device."  
  
"Yeah, and then, what I said...oh God, its my fault.." He buried his head in his hands. Alex could do nothing expect reach out and try to comfort the younger man.  
  
***************************************************  
Heavenly intoxication  
Love's been marred by medication  
Ain't it funny how a life can take a turn  
When the end is near  
****************************************************  
  
Caitie looked up as Peter walked in the front door.  
  
"I need to show you something." He looked up concerned. She showed him the picture and he glanced back up at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jamie drew it." Anger seemed to flitter across his face.  
  
"How could Jamie have drawn it? This isn't funny."  
  
"I'm not kidding." Caitie snapped. "Here." She gently picked up Jamie's hand and put a pencil in it, and positioned his hand above a sheet of paper. For a long while, that's how he sat, and Peter became increasingly angry until Jamie suddenly started to move his hand. Peter seemed to realize what Jamie was drawing long before Caitie could make out the harsh scratches. Jamie never once looked down simply staring off in front of him, he finished and put the pencil down. Peter took up the picture and stared at him.  
  
"My God." His voice caught.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Its a grave and an angel." Peter murmured. Caitie flinched a little at the detailed drawing.  
  
"He's still in there Peter."  
  
"Thank you God." Peter sighed dropping to his knee's in front of Jamie and pulling him into a awkward hug. Caitie sighed.  
  
"We'll get him back Peter." She said before she quietly left.  
  
****************************************************  
Are you alive  
Amigone  
Is it too late to call and tell you to be strong  
*******************************************************  
  
The EMTs and Caitie sat with Jamie outside one day. Tyler watched as Jamie continued staring blankly out into space.  
  
"Tyler what's wrong?" Val asked.  
  
"I don't think he's in there."  
  
"What?!" Val gasped.  
  
"That's just a shell. Our Jamie is gone."  
  
"Tyler! Caitie told us about the pictures!" Hank broke in.  
  
"So, what does that really prove?!"  
  
"Um, Tyler?" Caitie said quietly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I think he heard you." Everyone's head snapped to Jamie who stared at Tyler. A single tear dripped down his face and curved around his chin.  
  
"Help." Jamie choked out. "Please...." And then he was gone again. Val dropped to her knee's next to him and wrapped him up in a warm embrace.  
  
"Still think he's just an empty shell?" Caitie asked softly. Tyler could only shake his head in reply.  
  
*******************************************************  
Amigone  
Is it too late to call and tell you to be strong  
Are you alive  
*****************************************************  
  
Another week had passed. On this day, Alex and Peter sat watching Jamie. He sat not moving, just staring. It was becoming a frighteningly familiar sight.  
  
"Has he said anything since the kids?" Alex asked.  
  
"No, but he's drawn a few more pictures. Wherever he is, he's fighting."  
  
"Anything else?" Peter hesitated for a brief moment.  
  
"It almost seemed like he focused on my face yesterday." Alex leaned forward anxiously.  
  
"That's a good sign!"  
  
"But I can't really be sure, because as quickly as it had been there, it was gone." It pained Alex to see the two young men this way. Jamie who had closed himself off completely as a defensive maneuver, now seemed to be trapped within the confines of his own mind. And Peter, Alex felt especially sorry for him. The young man was trying to do everything in his power to bring his younger brother back to him but to no avail. The phone rang then, breaking Alex out of his thoughts.  
  
"Go ahead, I'll stay with Jamie."   
  
"Thanks." Peter scurried off and Alex watched Jamie for a few moments.  
  
"Come on Jamie, come back to us." He watched the young man silently stare off into nothing. He couldn't help but wonder if there was something going on in the young man's mind, or he was simply not even there.  
  
*****************************************************  
Amigone  
Is it too late to face the truth that it was wrong  
Amigone  
*********************************************************  
  
Another day, another work load Brooke thought absently. She sat at the front desk, watching Hank pace.   
  
"Hank?" He stopped turning to look at her. "Do you think there was anything that could have prevented it from happening?" He hissed in frustration.  
  
"I don't know. If there was we really messed up!" He softened his voice when Brooke flinched. "Brooke, we don't know if there was anything we could have done, but we really messed up here with this thing with Jamie. We really needed to have been there for him." Brooke hesitated.  
  
"If I tell you something, you didn't hear it from me okay?" Hank looked at her in bewildered frustration but nodded anyhow.  
"A few days before Jamie went....well....away....I overheard Alex talking to Peter...."  
  
"Yeah?" Hank asked, a heavy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"It seems that Jamie thought about killing himself." A shocked silence filled the room. And Hank paled slightly. He finally settled a dull glazed look on Brooke.  
  
"Thought?"  
  
"Yeah, Alex found him on the bridge in the pouring rain and Jamie kept rambling about how he couldn't do it. Alex thinks he meant more along the lines of he couldn't do it to Peter than he actually couldn't throw himself in."  
  
"I.....Shit.....sorry." Brooke blinked, having never really heard language like that come out of Hank. "He was so distraught he thought of killing himself......we never even knew."  
  
"Alex and Peter thought it would be best if you didn't." Hank could only stand there speechless as he tried to comprehend what Brooke had said.  
  
*********************************************************  
I'm not sayin' that it's nothing  
I'm not gonna play along  
I'm not wishin' for a miracle  
That miracle's gone wrong  
And you're too strong  
*********************************************************  
  
Alex and Peter had managed to get Jamie into bed when the EMTs and Caitie arrived to spend some time with him. They had planned this a few days ago. Hank settled down on the end of the bed, watching Jamie carefully. He had not told any of the others what Brooke had told him, he, himself wasn't suppose to know, so he certainly wasn't going to spread it around. They had planned on bringing some of Jamie's favorite movies over, doubtful it could bring any response from him, but willing to give it a try. With a wide spread of fast food take out and junk food before them, the movies began.  
  
*********************************************************  
Amigone  
Is it too late to call and tell you to be strong  
Are you alive  
Amigone  
Was the poison in our blood there all along  
Are you alive  
***********************************************************  
  
Peter was angry. He couldn't help it. He was angry at Jamie for closing himself off, and he was angry at himself for not being able to help him more. He thought of Jamie and how he'd suffered so much when they're mom passed. Sure Peter hurt to, he hurt so damn much, but it was different for Jamie. Peter remembered the call he'd gotten from Jamie, just his little brother's muffled sob over the phone. He knew she'd gone. The drive home he could barely remember, he couldn't come right away.....he had to wait until school was over. He vaguely wondered if Jamie resented him for that. He sighed as he listened to sound of Jaws as it wafted down the hall. Peter silently prayed that Jamie would come back to them, and he would make his return quick.  
  
***********************************************************  
Amigone  
Is it too late to call and tell you to be strong  
Are you alive  
Amigone  
Was the poison in our blood there all along  
************************************************************  
  
They had gone through three movies already. Caitie who had slid up beside Jamie on the bed, suddenly gave a small gasp in the middle of Scar face, causing the others to look at her. Jamie's eyes were completely focused on the others, and he blinked a few times.  
  
"Jamie?" Val ventured. Jamie blinked and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"C-Can I have a slice of Pizza?"  
************************************************************  
Amigone?  
  
Whew, got it finished finally. Eh, I'm not sure about this one guys, so if you want me to continue the series let me know please. 


End file.
